Falling
by Yogscastrules
Summary: A short one-off story. Sips' life flashes before his eyes when he finds himself falling. Falling where? Falling out of his comfort zone. Cover coming soon!


**Falling**

"Hey look Sips, a ravine!" Sjin shouts peering over the edge. I stop cutting down a tree and walk over to him, leaving some wood behind. Sjin hates half cutting down trees because it leaves the leaves floating in the air. But that doesn't matter now, a ravine is exciting.

"Hey Sjin watch your step," I say nudging him slightly. Sjin slaps my hands away and continues to look down the ravine. "What are you looking at?"  
"You'd never guess what." Sjin says, a smirk on his face. He stops looking down the ravine and at me instead.  
"Tell me Sjin, just tell me. If I'll never guess it just tell me." I say looking into the ravine to try and spot anything special. Sjin gives me a small punch.  
"It's my-ranium!" He says, and then I spot it. A green shiny diamond trapped in grey cement. A treasure to people who know how to use it.  
"Oh no, I'm pretty sure that's MY-ranium. I usually put my name on things and that has my name on." I say looking at him seriously. It's the same joke every time but it never gets old.  
"No that's my-ranium. Stop trying to take it away from me Sips."  
"Who's Ranium?"  
"Defiantly not yours. Look closer, it doesn't have your name on!"

"What are you-" Sjin gives me a push. It was only small but it was enough. My feet slip off the crumbling edge of the ravine. I try to grab onto the side but the rocks crumble in my fingers, sending me down into its depths. Sharp stones tear against my arms as I try desperately to escape my terrible fate. Vines slash against my face. The bottom to this horror is nowhere in sight and has left me falling for what seems like forever.

I hear a faint voice. It's Sjin's voice. "Sips? Sips! Sorry! It's your-ranium now… Sips?"

My eyesight goes blurry and ores whizz past me. The wind combs through my hair. It acts like a cushion, surrounding me. My shirt flaps rapidly in the force of the wind. I stare at the blue sky as it fades further and further from view. The blue sky that I'll never see again. Do I have to die now? Is this what my last memories are?

I remember the first ore that I mined. It was very basic but useful: coal. That bit of coal had saved me from mobs. When I first tried to get away from the beaver mafia, I had nothing. That bit of coal I found helped me to survive and to develop in the Sips we know today. Owner of Sipsco. What a beautiful life. Shame it had to end now.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the small remains of the first coal I mined. I feel it's cold structure. I look at its black surface then watch as the wind snatches it out of my hand and it's left to fall with me.

I know Sjin didn't mean for me to fall off the edge but I can't help thinking in the last seconds I have left, why would my brother cause my own death? Yes, so normally brothers fight and nearly kill each other but me and Sjin… we're not really brothers. We just think of ourselves as brothers because we're so close. We would help each other when we were in need and give each other the strength to carry on. Not this time though. Sjin can't prevent me from my future.

A sudden pain rushes through my back as it finally hits the floor. Monsters stare at me from every angle. They stare at a paralysed body which has no hope left. The floor used to be cold but now it's warm with my blood. Sjin's voice echo's through my head "Sips?"  
Pain from all over my useless body is unbearable. My eyes are stuck staring towards the sky, at all the jagged rocks coated with my blood. A tear forms in my eye and slowly runs down my bruised cheek. All the things I wanted to do… are left undone.

Torches are placed around me, frightening away the monsters. Sjin comes into view. His eyes are red. He kneels down beside me and rests his head on my chest.  
"Sips, how will I survive without you" He croaks before bursting into tears. I want to reply, to comfort my friend but my arms have no life left in them. The coal falls onto the floor next to us. Sjin sniffs and rubs his eyes with his sleeve. He sits up then holds my hands.  
"I'm so sorry Sips. If you can hear me I-" My hearing fades, my sight fades but I can still feel Sjin's warm hands. I'm trapped in a lonely black world but Sjin's still trying to get hold of me. Sjin doesn't have the power to keep me alive but he's sure making my last moments bearable. Then I feel nothing.

Sips hit the ground too hard


End file.
